


How Hard Can It Be to Crush a Blueberry ?

by Orca478



Series: Steven’s Destiny [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Stapis, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After his return from Homemworld, Pearl and Connie don’t like the new Steven that came back, and want their old naive one back.So they target the one that is keeping them from gettting Steven back, his protector and girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli.They tried to take her out so they can get Steven back.And they fail, badly.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe
Series: Steven’s Destiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	How Hard Can It Be to Crush a Blueberry ?

Pearl and Connie continued to train.

No matter what Steven said, it was only a matter of time that the Diamonds turned against them, and they will have to fight a war.

It was destiny.

They tried telling Steven, to get him to train with them. 

But he always refuses, and that’s when they can come close to him.

Because half of the time, a little thing kept them from approaching him.

Lapis Lazuli.

The water witch was not only Steven’s protector, but also his girlfriend to their displeasure.

If they can take her out, their path to Steven will be free.

So Pearl had an objective, train Connie so she can take the water witch out.

But Lapis outsmarted her in every turn. She was physically more powerfull, and if there was water, she can’t be harmed.

They had to think this one good, if they want a shot to get their Steven back.

“What’s the plan master. Who can we take the water bitch out ?”

“Physical confrontation isn’t working, we need to be smarter than her.”

“I can out smart that witch anytime.”

“I know that Connie, and I have some ideas.”

“Together we will get Steven back !”

Lapis opened the door to see a strange box.

“What is this ?”

For Lapis Lazuli, love Steven Universe.

Lapis just deadpanned.

“Ok. Seeing how we live in the same house, I know this isn’t Steven’s, so I am just going to leave it here and go on with my day.”

Lapis didn’t grab the box and just flew away.

Pearl and Connie groaned from their hiding spot.

Spinel walked in.

“Oh look ! A box !”

She grabbed the box, only to receive a great shock.

“Ahhhhhhh.”

Spinel however, didn’t even poof.

She looked around and saw Pearl and Connie hiding.

“YOU !”

“RUN !”

“So, how much until you finish building this Building ?” Lapis asked Bismuth. They were overseeing the new buildings with Peridot. Steven was off with the Diamonds and Spinel was......they had no idea where she is.

“Give me the rest of the day and we have new quarters for the new ones.”

“And the pool ? It is really important that we have it, with the slides and......”

“Yes Peridot, it’s going to be ready, your girlfriend will have her swimming clases.”

“And you can see her in bikinis.” Lapis laughed.

“And you will get to see Steven’s.....” Peridot tried to counter.

“I know what your going to say and yeah, I will love to see that.”

“Not that you haven’t already seen it.” Bismuth laughed.

”Hell yeah I have.”

“Heard that P Dot, you need to catch up with Blue P.”

Lapis and Bismuth began laughing.

“SHUT UP !”

Pearl and Connie saw a figure getting close to the tower, it was to small to be Bismuth. It must be Lapis.

“Ready ?”

“Ready.” 

They made the barrels fall.

“AHHHHH.”

“Wait, that’s not Lapis...”

“PERIDOT !”

“Oh fuck.”

Lucky Peridot was alright.

“I am fine, I just need to rest.” She felll unconscious.

“Connie, let’s get out of....”

“FOUND YOU !” Spinel yelled

“AHHHH.”

“Why are you two panting ?” Amethyst asked.

“Spinel....chased us around town.” 

“What did you do this time ?”

“NOTHING !”

“You made an attempt to get rid of Lapis, and it backfired as it got Spinel instead, and now she is chasing you.” Garnet said.

.....

....

“Are you two serious ? We want Steven to talk to us and you think the way is getting rid of his girlfriend !”

“Don’t be ridiculous Amethyst, that’s just the first step.”

“That. water witch needs to learn to not take what’s mine !”

“Yeah, I won’t be part of this, I am going to my room.”

“Fine, cry about the lemon your never going to get !” Connie screamed.

“Garnet will you ?”

“No.”

Greg taking the newest gems on a tour when they ran into Lapis.

“Hey Lapis, everyone this is the gem that took my son’s heart !”

“Ah. You don’t have to give me the spotlight.” She said blushing.

“Nonesense, you are his blueberry !”

“Come on Greg.”

“Yeah, and he left you this before he left to see the Diamonds. He didn’t want to wake you up.”

Pearl smirked.

“That box contains a sucker punch that will poof her, then we will take her gem, bubble her, and make sure Steven won’t find her.”

Lapis opened the box and....

“Aww, blueberry cake, he knows I love it.”

“Wait, what ?”

“That can’t be.”

“THERE YOU ARE !” 

“Come on !”

Doug came home.

“Hey Honey, I got you some cake.”

“Thanks honey, let me see what flavor you got me.”

But just a she opened it, a fist hitted her in the face.

“HONEY !”

Pearl and Connie were panting again.

“I can’t believe no of our ideas worked.”

“Relax Connie, we will get him back.”

“Yeah, that ain’t happening.”

They gasped and saw Lapis watching them

“You two seriously thought I hadn’t seen you ?”

“But how did you ?”

“Please, it was obvious it was your shapes at the top of the tower.”

Pearl and Connie growled and got their swords.

“Well you just made yourself easy prey ?”

“I am getting my boyfriend back Lapis !”

“Nope.”

“Don’t get cocky, we have trained to defeat you and.....”

“And what about them ?” She pointed to their back.

Just behind them, Steven had heard everything.

And he happened to be on top of White’s head, with Yellow and Blue on her side.

“Are we interrupting something ?” White asked.

Pearl and Connie glupped.

Pink hands suddenly grabbed them.

“Found you.” Spinel said.

“Eh....mercy.” Pearl tried.

Spinel just threw the shock box at them.

“AHHHHH.”

Lapis flew to Steven.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey, did they hurt you ?”

“Nah, I just taught them a lesson.”

“What’s did you teach them.”

She gave him a kiss.

“How hard can it be to crush a blueberry.”


End file.
